narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nature Transformation
Crystal Release's Natures Crystal Release isn't on there and since we have speculated on some of these why can't we just put it under Earth and Wind? after all thats the only possible combination left. (Evilpuppy (talk) 06:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Its being left out due to the fact that it is a anime only nature. And it makes no since anyway for it to be Earth + Wind.Umishiru (talk) 08:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Advanced natures are not just mixing two Natures together Example Blaze, which comes from a fire based KKG jutsu, but doesn't have any mixed natures together. But is an unatural one, so it is an Advanced nature. This should be at least mentioned, that it's either mixed natures or an unique/unnatural one not a basic nature. Biozim98 (talk) 19:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Episode 63 + Hiruzen info "In the anime during episode 63, Yamato told Naruto that no known shinobi has ever mastered all five basic elements." This is incorrect, I just checked the episode and Yamato ALSO said "at least, none that I know of". That detail is important as with the way the wiki is now it makes it look like Yamato stated an established fact, whereas the actual translation suggests that Yamato made that comment based on his knowledge (which isn't necessarily knowledge on the *entire* shinobi world). Also Yamato never mentioned anything about MASTERING all five elements, he only mentioned being able to USE all five elements. So at this juncture we can't say that we know that Hiruzen mastered all the elements. Remember Kakashi wasn't shocked that Kakuzu could use all five elements, he was shocked to the standard Kakuzu could use them. THAT is mastery and couple that with Jiraiya's comment (Jiraiya who knows Hiruzen) and it tells us that no-one has mastered all the elements except someone with the Rinnegan. I believe the entry is blurring the line between possessing all the elements and mastering them all. --Jingo12 (talk) 19:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Several things. Firstly, in the manga Kakuzu only used 4 elements; he only used Water Release in the anime. The reason one would be shocked to even see a shinobi know so many elemental techniques is because of how long it takes most shinobi to learn how to use an element, much less master it. And remember, mastery comes with practice, so Jiraiya's comment is best interpreted (given Ibiki's later comment) that it allows its possessor to learn all sorts of ninjutsu ith more ease than otherwise. Skitts (talk) 21:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Not 100% sure, but I think that Yamato part in episode 63 might have been anime-only, sort of to lay a foundation for that kunoichi in Part 2's first filler arc. Omnibender - Talk - 04:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release The question stands, are they even nature transformations? The canon has made it clear on multiple occasions that there are only 5 basic nature transformations, them being: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. We've been also told about advanced natures, which are 2 or more chakra natures merged together and that they require Kekkei Genkai which allows the user to do so. Since Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang aren't basic natures and nor are they advanced natures, because apparently, all ninjutsu that isn't elemental uses either, that means everyone can use them (with the possible exception of yin-yang release), so doesn't that mean that they aren't nature transformations at all? Originally YYR was hinted to be "the sixth nature" but that got retconned, so should we even list them in the infoboxes and mention in this page? It is suggested that even techniques such as Clone Technique, Transformation Technique and so on are Yin or Yang, so they seem to be pretty much a general skill--Elveonora (talk) 09:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :You should know the correct way to handle unexplained things by now. • Seelentau 愛議 09:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Did Yamato/Kakashi actually say that they are nature transformations? Or does that come from a databook?--Elveonora (talk) 15:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Yamato called them natures, yes. • Seelentau 愛議 15:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Be basically went through the five basic natures, then brought up Yin and Yang only to hold off on explaining them because they were less important at the time.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::You are right, I re-read the chapter and Kakashi said that they are nature transformations. Damn...--Elveonora (talk) 17:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Yamato said that all non elemental ninjutsu are Yin Yang Release he did not say they are either Yin or Yang he said they are an application of both Yin and Yang combined into one nature transformation. such as shadow clone. they use both Yin and Yang to be created. its just that no one can master Yin Yang Release to the level of the sage of six paths or one of his his two sons transmigrants Actionmanrandell (talk) 07:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC)actionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 07:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :@Action, what you say means that every non-elemental jutsu is Yin–Yang Release. But Yamato never said what the non-elemental jutsu are; he just told Kakashi that it was too early to explain that stuff about Yin and Yang Release to Naruto.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 08:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :He did not. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) About Enton in the image Should it be there? Or at least, as a presumed combination? Enton isn't a combination of 2 elements like the other advanced types, since it is Amaterasu (stated to be an advanced type of Katon) + Shape Manipulation. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 10:58, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Na, you're wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Explain? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 11:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Enton is a release, right? So it releases something. What is released in Enton techniques? Black flames. So Enton is a release that releases black flames. Amaterasu is described as a Katon technique, so part of Enton is made of Katon. The Shape Manipulation is what Kagutsuchi does. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: But those black flames are Amaterasu, not something greater. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 11:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, Amaterasu is a technique which uses the black flames created by Enton. At the point Amaterasu was called Katon, the term Enton didn't even exist. But now it does. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::In layman's terms, Seel says that Amaterasu is Blaze Release technique.--Elveonora (talk) 12:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: So Itachi has Enton? Rage gtx (talk) 12:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It would seem so, but all of this is nothing but logical conclusions and we won't know until the magical databook 4 that may never come tells us.--Elveonora (talk) 12:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I won't argue about Amaterasu, I'm arguing about Enton being the combination of 2 elements. So far, nothing suggests that. The other elements are like this because one hand has the 1st element, and the other hand has the 2nd. However, Enton (or Enton: Kagutsuchi & its variations, the only Enton techniques so far) doesn't work like that, since it's a dojutsu with no hand seals involved. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 13:04, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :An advanced nature is advanced because it's a merger of two basic natures. The name Enton suggests it's a nature. But since Enton isn't any of the basic ones, it has to be an advanced nature, thus a merge of two basic natures.--Elveonora (talk) 13:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Is it stated that an advanced nature must have in every case 2 or 3 elements combined? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 15:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Lack of hand seals are inconsequential. None of the hand seals, Fūinjutsu, and jutsu shiki that we usually see associated with Jikūkan Ninjutsu are involved with Kamui's execution either. Amaterasu's black flames were said to be the apex of Katon, but this "Enton" clearly differs from the common variety of Katon in terms of appearance, and composition; possessing heat and longevity that defies the drawbacks normally associated with Katon... Even without applying Shape Transformation to them. :P long-winded rant about how Shape Transformation does not make a Nature Release here :::These discrepancies make it clear that Enton is an Advanced Nature Release. We simply don't know what chakra natures are involved in its creation—besides Katon, of course. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 15:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) To answer the initial question, though: No, it should not be there. It's speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :So who's gonna remove it from there? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 17:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::That image should have been removed long long ago, it's pure speculation--Elveonora (talk) 19:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I can only provide this. Need's someone to remove the German terms, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Something Before anyone jumps at me with: "this is just another attempt of yours to deprive Naruto of his feats you hater" then no, this is a serious question. So we added Yin and Yang Releases to Sasuke and Naruto's infoboxes respectively, because they had received Six Paths Yin Power/Six Paths Yang Power. But was it anywhere stated that Six Paths Yin Power equals Yin Release and Six Paths Yang Power does equal Yang Release? Because as you may have noticed, they lost the said tattoos and it doesn't make sense for someone to forget a nature transformation or so, therefore I don't think they should be considered as such.--Elveonora (talk) 09:31, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I would imagine the powers are inherently equal, only that the users aren't. What are you getting at thought?--Reliops (talk) 14:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC)